En avant la musique!
by KeepDead
Summary: Natsu aime Lucy mais cette dernière ne fais pas plus attention a lui qu'aux autres garcons et pourtant... D'autres couple en arière plan !Scène de sexe hétéro! U.A, School-fic


Lucy était heureuse, c'était la rentrée et elle allait pouvoir retrouvé tout ses amies, _**surtout Natsu**_,_**Hein ?!**__**Mais nan ! **_ Troublée par cet échange avec elle même, elle s'arrêta juste devant le portail de Fairy tail. Quand tout à coup :

« Ba Luce... qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Natsu ! Rien j'étais juste heureuse de revenir ici »

Natsu lui jeta un regard intrigué, heureuse de rependre les cours ? Sa Luce était sûrement malade !

« Hein ?! T'es pressée de reprendre les cours ? Mais t'es pas bien ? »

« Grey, tu pourras parler quand tu auras arrêté de fumer ! »

« Greeeeeey samaaaaaaaa, Vous avez manqué à Jubia ! »

En entendant cette voix Grey partit à toutes jambes sous les éclats de rire de ses amis

DRRRRRRRING

« C'est parti ! C'est cool qu'on soit encore dans la même classe Luce ! »

« Ouai surtout qu'on est avec Grey, Lévy et tout les autres ! »

Natsu fut blessée par cette remarque, pourquoi parlait-elle de Grey ?

« D'ailleurs, Lévy n'est pas la ? » demanda Erza qui les avait rejoint devant la salle de classe

« Non... Elle avait quelque chose à faire »

« Ooooh ! Je veux en savoir plus ! »

« Mira ! Ton amour pour les ragots et les rumeurs te perdra »

« Lu...Luxus ! »

Mirajane devint rouge comme une tomate à la vision de ce beau parleur. Quand à Natsu, il était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne savait pas comment faire pour que Lucy le remarque. Il rentra en cours et eu la mauvaise surprise d'être assis à coté de Sting alors que Lucy était assise a côté de Grey et riait avec lui... Il regarda la belle blonde sous le regard attentif de Mira et Erza bien décidées à l'aider. La journée se passa plutôt bien, puis le principal, M. Macarov vint dans leur classe :

« Mes chers enfants ! Cette année notre lycée a été sélectionné pour participer à un concours de musique ! J'ai pensé que Grey, Natsu, Gajil, Luxus, Loki et Evergreen pourraient monter un groupe et participer ! »

« Ouai ! C'est une super idée ! »

Mirajane fronça les sourcils, Luxus ? Avec Evergreen ? Jamais ! Puis elle se rappela du regard de son grand frère sur cette fée, elle se radoucit au grand soulagement de sa voisine, Lévy, qui se voyait mal pouvoir contrôler cette furie. Quand elles reportèrent leur attention sur la classe, elles virent que Jubia c'était proposée pour être la manager du groupe, au grand désespoir de Grey. Lucy quand a elle, rêvait : Natsu sur scène en train de lui chanter une chanson d'amour ! Hein ? Mais elle va pas bien ? Natsu est son meilleur ami et c'est tout ! Ben voyons ! Tu ne devrais pas te voiler la face comme ça ! Oh toi la ferme ! Natsu, lui, était heureux, il avait là le moyen de séduire Lucy mais frissonnait en sentant le regard que Mirajane et Erza lui lançaient !

DRRRRRRRING

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Les filles se douchèrent avant de descendre au réfectoire pour dîner avec les autres. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au réfectoire, un brouhaha les accueillies : en effet Fairy Tail (le groupe de musique) était sur scène et se préparait à jouer, Natsu et Grey accordaient leurs guitares et Gajil sa basse tandis que Loki faisait quelques gammes et Luxus parlait avec Evergreen sous le regard furieux de Mirajane. Le morceau commença et Lucy fut subjuguée par la musique et, elle devais bien se l'avouer, par Natsu. Après la chanson, Lucy et Lévy portèrent Jubia jusqu'à l'infirmerie car elle c'était évanouie devant la beauté de Grey (qui avait encore perdu ses vêtements).

Pendant 6 mois les répétitions s'enchaînèrent au rythme des disputes entre Natsu et Grey qui s'entendaient bien mais pas trop longtemps et en fonction des nouveaux couples qui s'étaient formés : Gajil/Lévy, Grey/Jubia , Evergreen/Elphman . Ils rentraient dans la dernière semaine avant la compétition et la tension montait.

« 'Tain ! Mais tu peux pas faire gaffe exhibitionniste ? Concentre-toi ! »

« La ferme insérer le surnom de natsu occupe toi d'abord de toi ! Moi au moins j'ai eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments ! »

A ces mots Natsu rougit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lucy qui était en pleine discussion avec Loki et riait aux éclats, il fut pris d'une jalousie féroce et parti en claquant la porte de la salle où ils répétaient. Lucy le regarda partir avant de se décider (poussée par Mira et Loki) à courir après Natsu

« Natsuuuuuu ! Attends moi ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Le ton froid qu'il avait utilisé déstabilisa Lucy, qui se reprit bien vite.

« J'étais inquiète de te voir partir comme ça, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Que ce passe-t-il ? »

*Je ne suis que son meilleur ami... j'aurais du le savoir *

« Tout va bien, le glaçon et Loki m'ont saoulé c'est tout ! »

« Nat...Natsu ? Il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser... »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Grey et Loki ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont trop proches de toi. »

*_MERDE ! Mais qu'est ce que je viens de dire moi ?! _*

Natsu m'aime ? J'ai pas rêvé ?! (rrrooo mais quelle gourde celle la)

« Tu sais Natsu... »

« Non je sais p... »

Il fut interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase par les lèvres fraîches de Lucy. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle et se firent un grand sourire :

« Je t'aime ma Luce »

« Je.. Je t'aime aussi... » Répondit Lucy en rougissant

« Tu veux bien retourner à la repet' maintenant ? »

« Non ! Je veux rester avec toi »

Lucy soupira mais fut flattée et heureuse, ils rentrèrent jusqu'à chez Natsu qui habitait avec sa petite sœur, Wendy, au cœur de Magnolia. Lucy le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Elle dort chez une amie ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas »

Lucy rougit de plus belle en pensant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Elle passa la porte et arriva dans le capharnaüm le plus total. Elle resta bien 2 min à regarder le bordel avec des yeux ronds.

« Hum... oui... on est pas très doué pour le ménage ! Mais la cuisine est propre ! »

A ces mots, Lucy repris contact avec la réalité. Elle suivi Natsu dans le labyrinthe d'immondices, puis quelque chose attira son attention : une photo d'elle était dans un cadre sur un bureau bien rangé :

« Natsu ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« De quoi ? » Puis il regarda Lucy et rougi « euh rien du tout ! »

Et il l'a traîna dans la cuisine, en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait manger, Lucy fut déçu, elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils fassent quelque chose de plus... sportif que de manger. Ils finirent par manger des pâtes. Puis Natsu lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait pour le dessert

« Toi ! »

Lucy rougit, c'était sorti tout seul, gênée elle regarda Natsu qui souriait. Sans un mot il l'amena dans sa chambre (plutôt bien rangée) et sitôt la porte fermé, il l'a plaqua sur le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue caressait les douces lèvres sucrées de son amour qui lui ouvrit le passage. Leurs lèvres se lancèrent alors dans un balai voluptueux et sensuel. Très vite Natsu posa ses mains sur la poitrine de sa Luce en attendant son accord qui arriva par un gémissent, aussitôt il se mit à caresser ses seins a travers le tissus puis il arrêta, arrachant un soupir de frustration a Lucy. Tout en l'embrassant il entrepris de la déshabiller lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que ses sous-vêtements, les mains de Lucy, jusque là fourrer dans la tignasse rose de son compagnon, s'activèrent pour ne pas être la seule a être nue. Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux en sous-vêtements, Natsu dirigea lentement Lucy vers le lit avant de la coucher et de se mettre sur elle. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de reprendre en main l'imposante poitrine de sa chérie, ôtant le soutien gorge devenu trop gênant. Une langue mutine remplaça ses mains faisant gémir la jeune fille. Entendant ce son, Natsu se sentir devenir plus étroit dans son caleçon, il ôta alors le dernier rempart qui le séparait du jardin secret de sa Luce, il contempla ses courbes et souris :

« Tu es sublime ! »

Lucy ne répondis pas mais des mains fraîches vinrent libérer Natsu de son vêtements devenu trop serrer et se posèrent sur sa verge tendus, entamant un lent mouvement de va et viens.

« Ah... Lu..Luce... Je...Ah..viens »

Aussitôt la douce torture s'arrêta faisant grogner natsu. Mais très vite il senti lucy se déplacer pour se retrouver au dessus de lui et lécher son membre exigé. Il attrapa les jambes de sa douce pour les placer de chaque coter de sa tête et entre pris de préparer sa douce. Il introduit un doigt et en sentant l'humidité de sa compagne ne tarda pas à en ajouter un autre, faisant soupirer Lucy. Au bout d'un moment il retira ses doigt et introduis sa langue, faisant gémir la blonde qui arrêta sa fellation pour se concentrer sur la sensation que lui procurait son copain. Puis une vague de bonheur déferla sur elle, Natsu senti les parois vaginale de sa Luce se resserrer autour de lui et une main refis son apparition sur son sexe, il prévient Lucy qu'il arrivait et elle arrêta. Natsu la regarda sans comprendre :

« Je préfère que tu viennes en moi Natsu » expliqua t elle en l'embrassant

Natsu la regarda amoureusement, se mit au dessus d'elle et s'introduit en elle. Des larmes de douleurs apparurent sur les joues de Lucy, Natsu s'arrêta le temps qu'elle s'habitue a son (imposante) présence. Puis quand sa moitié se mit a bouger son bassin il ressorti complètement et rentra d'un coup faisant gémir sa compagne. Il accéléra petit a petit ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Lucy bouger avec lui, faisant claquer ses cuisses contre ses fesses. La pièce fut bientôt rempli de gémissement rauque et du bruit des corps de Natsu et Lucy s'additionnant entre eux.

« Ah... Ah... Na..Natsu... Je... Je vi...viens... »

« Moi...aussi...ma...luce »

Ils accélèrent une dernière fois leur mouvements avant d'atteindre l'orgasme ensemble

« NA...NATSUUUU ! »

« Han...Oh oui..ma Luce ! »

Et Natsu se répandis dans l'antre chaude et humide de sa copine en lui murmurant son amour !

Sitôt Natsu retiré ils se firent un câlin et plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée .

Le lendemain matin Lucy s'éveilla envelopper d'un douce chaleur, elle ouvris les yeux et rougis en voyant les yeux verts de son amour qui la fixait tendrement

« Coucou ma princesse ! »

« Ohayo Natsu-koi »

Ils s'embrassèrent et se préparèrent pour aller au lycée, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent main dans la main Mirajane, Erza et tout le groupe hurlèrent de joie et tout le monde fut heureux.

La semaine passa et le concours arriva. Malheureusement Fairy tail ne gagna pas, mais ils firent la rencontre des blue pegasus, les gagnants du concours. Lucy embrassa Natsu pour le réconforter et ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main...

**Voila! Cet fic est finie! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! **


End file.
